reencuento en ¿un nuevo mundo?
by Nahomi de Granchester
Summary: 5 días después de la despedida de las escaleras candy estaba durmiendo cuando algo la despertó igual terry un sonido de carros esta historia va a ser en un lugar de méxico un honor a donde vivo terry y candy se reencontraran en un nuevo lugar y en diferentes condiciones ademas de que tendrán una nueva oportunidad para enmendar sus errores del pasado
1. Chapter 1

-Hora de dormir candy-dijo anny ya que Albert no estaba pues se había escapado como siempre

-buenas noche anny-dijo anny mientras de cambiaba-si quieres puedes irte a tu casa

-si hay voy adiós

-adiós

En algún lugar de nueva york

-adiós Susana tengo que irme a dormir-dijo terry con un tono molesto

-adiós mi amor

-"¿cuánto más tendré que soportar esto? Ni siquiera le he pedido matrimonio y cuando me ve hablando con una compañera se pone demasiado celosa y en el camino de regreso se pone a sermonearme"-pensaba terry mientras salía

-hora de dormir-dijo cuando entro a su departamento

Chicas este no es el capítulo 1 lo voy a publicar después esto es solo un relleno

bye


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Candy estaba despertando de su profundo sueño pues oyó un sonido de innumerables carros

-¿e? ¿Dónde estoy?-se dijo candy pues vio que estaba muy obscuro lo que parecía un callejón-y ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?-dijo candy al admirar su atuendo pues vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, un top azul turquesa que dejaba ver su ombligo, llevaba unos tacones Andrea muy altos pues parecía tener 1.90 mientras media 1.60 llevaba sombras verdes metálicas y blanca Llevaba delineador un poquito fuera de los ojos lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos verde esmeralda llevaba labial rojo y un poco de rubor y también tenía enchinadas las pestañas y llevaba rímel negro vio que tenía un bolso y que adentro tenía una cartera un celular LG táctil 2014 y tenía en la mano un reloj táctil dentro de la bolsa tenia pinturas y muchas otras cosas-m-dijo viendo el reloj-creo que esto marca la hora entonces son las 12 am ¡de la mañana! Mejor me voy a buscar un lugar donde alojarme pero ¿Dónde rayos estoy? Bueno no tengo sueño a caminar candy-dijo pero como tenía unos taconsotes muy muy altos caminaba muy raro pero se fue acostumbrando

En algún otro lugar de S.L.P

Terry estaba despertándose pues estaba muy incómodo entonces se levantó y vio que estaba en un callejón vio que se acercaban muchos hombres y parecía que estaban borrachos entonces se puso a la defensiva ellos llegaron y como vieron su lugar descubierto empezaron a ponerse a la defensiva un hombre dio el primer golpe pero terry como era muy hábil lo esquivo rápido y le dio un golpe en su estómago entonces el que parecía el jefe agarro unos anillos (no me acuerdo como se llaman me lo explicaron en la escuela bueno son de eso que te los pones en los 4 dedos de enfrente con picos y pueden casi matarte)e intento golpearlo pero él lo esquivo rápidamente y los golpeo (además de que media 1.95) y salió corriendo sintió que algo le molestaba en el bolsillo trasero y se saco de ahí una cartera con mucho, mucho dinero y en un bolsillo delantero traía un cel. 2014 muy genial se fue de ahí caminando haber si había un depa. Que se pudiera rentar-¿dónde diablos estoy? Esto no parece new york-se dijo así mismo

En algún lugar de S.L.P

Ya era medio día cuando candy se dio por vencida y toco en una casa luego de su toquido se escucho que una niña gritaba

-Eduardo ve a abrir la puerta-grito la niña

-ve tu perezosa sin vergüenza ¿no vez que estoy jugando assassins creed 1, 2, 3 y 4?-grito un niño

-ya cállense-grito otra voz-Itzel tu abres la puerta

-está bien Judith-dijo la niña

Después de eso una niña como de 14 años abrió la puerta

-hola ¿está tu mamá? o ¿alguien mayor que tú?

-Ju-Judith te hablan- después de decir esto la niña se fue

-hola buenos días-dijo la que parecía ser Judith-¿que se le ofrece?

-buenos días pues vera desperté y no supe en donde estaba solo quiero que me de algunos días de alojamiento si no es mucha molestia

-claro que no mucho gusto mi nombre es Claudia Judith y ¿el suyo?

-candice White pero me puede llamar candy

-mucho gusto candy pasa. Niños vengan

-Judith estoy jugando-dijo el niño

-que vengas maldita sea

-está bien

-¿donde esta momis?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

-¿Dónde está momis?- pregunto Judith

-ha de estar en la cocina como siempre-dijo Eduardo

-pues tráela-dijo Judith

-¡MOME!-grito Eduardo

-voy no estoy sorda-dijo Itzel desde la cocina

-te habla Judith

-¿ahora que quiere?

-que vayas

-ya se maldita sea

-que quieres bodoque con patas

-¿porque me llamas así?

-por qué así te llamaba tia Sandra

-bueno preséntense

-hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Nahí Itzel-dijo la niña

-hola mi nombre es Omar Eduardo-dijo el niño

-mucho gusto mi nombre es candy

En ese preciso momento se oyó que alguien toco

-yo voy-dijo el niño

-yo lo acompaño-dijo la niña

-hola mucho mi nombre es terry

Los dos niños se quedaron en estado de shock

-Eduardo ese chico está muy guapo-dijo en un susurro al oído de su hermano

-pero te gana de años creo que 10

-no importa aun así esta guapo

-mejor llamemos a Judith

-si

-JUDITH-llamaron los 2 niños al unisón

-voy

-hola buenos...-Judith no termino la frase porque vio a un hombre de más o menos su edad de 1.95 mts

-buenos días mi nombre es terry

-a mucho gusto mi nombre es Judith ¿Qué necesita?

-bueno solo...-se quedó paralizado al ver a candy

-¿terry?

-¿se conocen?

-si-se apresuró a decir candy

-bueno pues puede pasar

Cuando entraron vieron a Itzel sentada a la mesa

-¿ya quieres comer momis?

-si


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

-¿ya quieres comer momis?-dijo Judith

-si tengo mucha hambre I'm hungry-dijo Itzel levantándose de la mesa para agarrar a Judith y ayudarle a servir la comida

-voy cachetona espera disculpen ¿quieren que les sirva?-dijo esto último dirigiéndose hacia terry y candy que se habían quedado sin hablar

-si por favor-dijeron los dos al unisón

-pues vamos-dijo Eduardo

-si vamos-dijo Itzel

-vamos N.I.C.A-dijo Judith

-¿te ayudo a servir?

-por favor

Y se fueron a la cocina a servir la comida con algo de tomar

-si lasaña-dijo Eduardo casi aventándose al plato-con agua de limón-dijo más entusiasmado que nunca pues a todos los de la familia les encantaba el agua de limón sin azúcar

Candy casi se vomitaba cuando lo Provo pues no tenía azúcar

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Itzel

-es que le falta azúcar

-no así es-dijo Eduardo-si quieres le podemos poner azúcar

-si por favor

-espera-dijo Itzel con la boca llena de lasaña-déjame agarrar una servilleta y luego te traigo la azúcar-después de decir esto se levantó agarro un recipiente que parecía ser el de la azúcar

-ten sírvete la que quieras-dijo esto y le dejo el recipiente delante de ella Itzel comía como un animal pues se atragantaba con la comida, Eduardo comía normal cuando se requería las manos las usaba y Judith comía como si estuviera frente a la reina victoria

-Judith ya me puedo ir a jugar ya termine la comida

-¿ya terminaste la tarea?

-estamos de vaca C.J-dijo esto así cejota

-bueno vete-dijo mientras Itzel se servía otro plato-Itzel no te vas a servir otro plato me oíste mejor ve a jugar en la Tablet

-¡YEA!-dijo Itzel y corrió escalera arriba por la Tablet dejando a un lado la comida

-aaa-dijo en un suspiro Judith mientras se paraba a levantar los platos-estos niños

-¿son tus hijos?-pregunto candy

-no son mis hermanos

-¿y tus padres?-pregunto terry

-murieron en un accidente de auto cuando Itzel tenía 10 años

-¿toda vía recuerdan a sus padre?

-si como no siempre los mimaban parecían reyes "quiero esto" decía Itzel o Eduardo y se lo compraban

-bueno pues gracias por su amabilidad nos vamos-dijeron candy y terry

-no, no quédese tenemos como 10 cuartos de invitados se pueden quedar en cualquiera insisto-dijo Judith

-bueno está bien

Chicas lamento no haber escribido pero mi estúpido cargador no funcionaba pero por favor díganme como subir un cap. En cel. Por qué no se bueno cuídense por cierto tas mis historias son 100% terryfics si ya no me pregunten

LizCarter: haber mira no le hagas caso al prologo que no es prologo es como lo que paso antes de llegar al mundo real mira candy estaba durmiendo de repente se despertó y vio que estaba en una ciudad de México ósea S.L.P, S.L.P y así pasa toda vía no voy a decir cómo llegaron ahí ¿te queda claro o no? Si no mándame un rew para que te explique ¿si? Cuídate bye

Alyshaluz: qué bueno que te parece interesante cuídate bye


End file.
